The Lost Heir
by IceQueenie
Summary: Novali and Laxus' first encounter isn't a good one. She literally crashes into him with a tray full of hot tea and cake. After several more meetings, Laxus asks Novali out on a date. But they get attacked on the way, and learn some rather shocking news. How will they both react knowing Laxus is actually the lost heir of the Ikazuchiryū Kingdom? Better summary inside! LaxusOC
1. Tall, Blonde and Muscular

_**The Lost Heir**_

 _Summary: Novali and Laxus' first encounter isn't a good one… She literally crashes into him with a tray full of hot tea and cake, which makes Laxus furious since he has to leave for work. Novali then meets him again when she goes out to have a drink with her best friend Vivian at Fairy Tail, the local bar-which much to Novali's utter shock, the bartender is none other Laxus. After going home that night, both are surprised to find out that they live in the same apartment complex. After a few more incidents, they start getting closer and bump into each other more often. Soon Laxus asks Novali out on a date, not taking no for an answer. But on their way to the restaurant they get attacked by men in black suits. They're cornered when they try to get back to their apartment, but get saved by Freed, the butler of the Dreyar Royal Family. How will they both react when they learn Laxus is actually Prince Viktor Reyson Dreyar the lost heir of the Ikazuchiryū Kingdom?_

 _Translations:_

 _Japanese_

 _Gensoryū – Elemental Dragon_

 _Ikazuchiryū – Lightning Dragon_

 _Seinaruryū – Holy Dragon_

 _Spanish_

 _Mi casa es su casa – My home is your home_

 _ **Chapter One – Tall, Blonde and Muscular**_

It was another morning in Gensoryū Kingdom. I, Novali Holiday, sat at my bureau and brushed my medium length, straight, white-blonde hair with darkish purple tips, and then applied light make up around my violet eyes and heart shaped lips. My thoughts wandered back to previous night. I was at a party at the Glass Palace, and it seemed like something out of a dream… But now my life was back to normal.

But everything would change when I meet _him_ …

…

"Hey Super Nova!" My best friend Vivian tackled me into a hug as soon as I opened my front door.

"Good morning to you too, Viv!" I giggled, "Come on in!"

I had a rare day off from working at the Take Over Bakery and Café that I ran with my cousins, Mirajane, Elfman and Lisanna Strauss, so I invited Vivian to come over and hang out at my apartment. Vivian's an old friend from our hometown, but now she worked close by as a fashion designer. Ever since we had bumped into each other and reunited, we had been hanging out a lot.

"Hey, I know I just got here, but you mind if I turn on your TV?" She asked, flipping her long, bright orange hair out of her pale grey eyes.

"Sure, mi casa es su casa, remember?" I answered, "Is there something you wanted to watch?"

"Yeah. There's a show on called the 'Royal Families' that reports on royals from all over the world." Vivian replied, "I completely forgot to record it, so I thought maybe we could watch it together."

I gave her an amused look. Truth be told, I'm good friends with almost all of the princes and princesses, but Vivian didn't know that yet. I wasn't sure if I could handle the bombardment of questions she would throw at me.

"Alright. You really are a fangirling over those princes." I said, "Which was your favorite, again?"

"Prince Sting of the Seinaruryū Kingdom, of course!" Vivian replied with a huge grin. "Hm? Oh, today's show is about the Dreyar Family of the Ikazuchiryū Kingdom."

The Dreyar family was on I didn't know much about unfortunately. I prepared some hot chocolate and sweets, and sat down beside her.

"Yay! You make the best cakes and candies!" Vivian cheered.

"Well, I _do_ work at a bakery." I said, smiling in amusement again, and looked at the TV.

The screen was showing the luxurious interior of the palace while playing elegant music in the background.

"How lovely…" I murmured. "Just the kind of magnificent palace you'd expect for such a powerful country."

"Yeah, it's amazing and all, but…" Vivian frowned, "There are some rumors that both Ikazuchiryū Kingdom and the Dreyar Family are struggling."

My eye widened slightly as I looked at her in surprise.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Fifty years ago, Ikazuchiryū was prospering under a fine king… King Makarov." She explained.

"Uh-huh…" I hummed.

"His son, King Ivan succeeded him for a few years, and things were good for a while until his and Queen Reina's only child, Prince Viktor, was killed in an accident." Vivian continued. "Lady Reina was so distraught and fell ill, passing away shortly after, while Prince Ivan went mad and just suddenly disappeared. King Makarov is back on the throne, but he's been on bedrest for a while now."

"Oh, yeah… I remember hearing about that." I said, nodding.

"So since then, the royal family's power has been in decline." Vivian added.

"That's…not good." I murmured.

"It's not." Vivian agreed, "No capable politicians have emerged to fill in for the King. The country seems to be in a state of confusion. In the middle of all that, the mafia seems to be gaining power."

"The mafia, huh…?" I mumbled. "That sounds dangerous…"

' _How terrible for King Makarov to practically lose all his family like that.'_ I thought, _'And on top of that to fall ill himself…'_

As I looked at the picture on the TV screen of the smiling faces of the once happy royal family, I felt sad. Suddenly Vivian and I both jumped from the noises that suddenly came from out of nowhere.

"What in the world was that?!" Vivian exclaimed.

"No clue. It sounded like it came from outside." I answered as I got up from the couch to look out the window.

I could see the back of a large, muscular man picking up pots and pans that fell out of a cardboard box.

"Oh, looks like someone's moving in." I said.

"This apartment complex has vacant rooms?" Vivian asked.

"I guess? I wasn't aware of any though…" I muttered, "I thought they had all been filled."

I was a little curious about my new neighbor, but I went back to the couch and plopped down.

…A Few Days Later…

I was decorating a birthday cake when all three of my cousins hurried into the kitchen looking nervous and excited.

"Novali, there's a phone call for you!" Elfman said with wide eyes.

"Okay. Who is it from? Is there an emergency?" I asked in concern.

"Well, he said his name is Gray, and he's a butler at the Glass Palace." Lisanna said.

My own eyes widened in surprise.

"Gray? Does he need something?" I asked.

"He said that he wants you to make a strawberry cake for the Princess Erza, Princess Wendy and Prince Natsu!" Mirajane all but shouted.

"H-He wants _me_ …to make a… _cake_ …for their majesties?" I repeated, and my mouth dropped open in shock.

…

When I arrived at the Glass Palace, Gray greeted me with a respectful bow.

"I'm glad you granted my request, Miss Holiday, and I apologize for sudden how sudden it was." Gray said.

"Oh, not at all!" I answered with a bright smile, "After all, it is a huge honor to be asked to bake for their majesties."

I handed over the cake box I've brought to Gray.

"Yes, well, Princess Erza and Princess Wendy absolutely loved your strawberry cake from the previous party." Gray said. "When Princess Wendy told Prince Natsu about it, he wanted to have some."

"Really?" I asked, feeling pleased.

Just then I heard the sounds of people coming down the corridor towards us.

"There are a lot of people around the palace today." I commented absently, "Many of them are civilians, too."

"Oh, that's because an esteemed university professor is holding a political lecture." Gray replied, "Attendance was opened to the public by lottery. Princess Erza, Prince Natsu and Princess Wendy will be attending the lecture too." He smiled at me, "Would you like to take a look, Miss Holiday?"

"Sure, why not?" I replied, "Best to take an opportunity when offered."

…

' _Wow… There are so many people here…'_ I thought in awe.

Along with the prince and princesses, the room is crammed with young students. The professor, Jura, was up on the grand stage, lecturing animatedly and enthusiastically.

"…and that's why we can actively pursue methods such as privatization and deregulation that will put the market in the people's hands." Jura said, "This cultivates strong individuals, and strong individuals shape the market."

Suddenly, a man stands up from his seat. He's tall and muscular, with blonde hair and blue-green eyes. But the most peculiar thing about him is the lightning shaped scar over his right eye.

"Excuse me. May I make a comment?" He said in a deep, gruff voice.

"Of course. I welcome opinions from the audience." Jura answered.

The blonde man crossed his arms.

"Individuals shape the market, but in countries that don't have that foundation, wouldn't it be difficult to actually implement the policies you mentioned?" He spoke in a serious tone.

Jura's grin widened at the excellent question.

"The citizens come from many class backgrounds." The man continued on, "Even if the market is left to them, there will be those who can't shoulder that role."

"Of course, that is a vaild point." Jura nodded.

"In that case, the government should undertake public works and fiscal investments." The man said

"Well, in those cases…" Jura spoke, but was interrupted.

"Don't you agree that it is necessary to determine polices based on the needs of our citizens?" The blonde asked, narrowing his eyes.

All eyes are focused on the blonde haired man.

' _Wow, that guy is amazing… He looks to be the same age as me, but he's like a whole other level!'_ I thought in amazement.

I was totally captivated by the aura that surrounded him. Before I could stop myself, I was asking the girl sitting next to me about him.

"Who _is_ that guy?" I questioned.

"I don't know either, but he seems to know a lot about this." She said, seeming just as awed as I was. "Maybe he's a grad student."

"I see." I murmured.

After that, a debate flares up and the atmosphere became very heated.

…

"Miss Holiday, are you really okay with this?" Gray asked, following me.

"Yes, go ahead. Please don't worry about me." I said smiling, "I remember where the room is."

After the lecture is over, Gray and I were supposed to go to the room where Princesses Erza and Wendy and Prince Natsu were waiting. But Gray was called away on another matter… He sighed, handing me the tray of cold water, hot tea and strawberry cakes, and I head to the room on my own.

' _That lecture was really interesting.'_ I thought, _'The content was heavy, but the debate really got going after that tall, blonde guy spoke up…'_

I turned a corner and…CRASH!

I let out a yelp at the same time the guy who ran into me cried out. The things on my tray went flying, and the guy into is drenched in hot tea and cake.

"Hot! Hot! Damn, that's hot!" He swears.

It's the blonde guy from the lecture.

"I-I'm so sorry!" I stammer, "Are you okay?!"

"Does it look like I'm okay?!" He snapped, "Watch were you're going!"

He scowled at me harshly.

"I'm sorry… But you were running and came out of nowhere…" I said helplessly under his glare. "A-Anyways, your clothes are ruined!"

"No kidding!" He said sarcastically.

The man took his shirt off and squeezed the liquid from it. I grabbed a clean towel and wet it with the cold water from the tray. I pressed it to his stomach where the hot tea hit.

"Are you burned?" I asked in concern.

The man sighed quietly at the coolness, "No, I think I'm okay." He said in a softer voice.

"Thank goodness…" I sighed in relief.

As I pressed the cool clothe to his stomach, my eyes were drawn to the man's muscled stomach.

' _Whoa! He must do sports or weightlifting or something!'_ I thought, trying to keep my face from blushing.

Then I spotted a peculiar dark colored mark on the right side of his abdomen. It was different from the tattoos he had around it, like a birth mark or a bruise or something. It kind of reminded me of a fairy with a pointed tail.

"What are you staring at?!" He snapped.

"I-I wasn't staring!" I snapped back, tired of his attitude. "I was just curious about that bruise-like mark on your stomach. That didn't happen just now, did it?"

"Obviously not." He snorted. "It's a birthmark. I've had it since I was born. People say it looks like a fairy with a pointed tail…"

"That's what I was thinking…" I murmured out loud, and involuntarily stared at it again.

"Jeez, did you bump into on purpose so you could get me undressed?" He teased.

I turned bright red and sputtered indignantly.

' _Ugh! This guy seems completely different now than when he was at the lecture!'_ I snarled mentally.

I looked up at him with a scowl, and then smiled sweetly, "Did you hit your head or something? But then again you are a bit of a giant, and the ceilings are so tall…so it must be a mental problem." I said with fake innocence.

"Wha-?! You… Watch your mouth!" He snapped.

I was about to retaliate when I heard the sound of footsteps from down the corridor. I saw the prince and princesses coming our way.

"Hey, Nova!" Natsu greeted cheerfully.

"Hi, Novali-san… Um, what going on?" Wendy asked shyly.

"Is this guy bothering you?" Erza asked narrowing her eyes at his appearance. But then she zeroed in on the mashed up cake. "Did he make you drop your delicious cake?!"

"N-No…I was just leaving!" The blonde said, "I'm late for work…!"

The man hurriedly put on his shirt and walked off.

"Wait, your clothes are still wet…!" I called after him.

"It's not hot anymore, so it's fine." He said rudely, "Jeez, I can't believe some chick caused so much trouble for me…"

"Wha…?! Why you-?!" I snarled, but the man left before I could finished my sentence.

"What was all that about?" Erza asked, as Natsu helped me up off the floor.

"I'm so sorry… We slammed into each other, and everything's ruined now…" I said, sighing helplessly.

"It's fine, so long as you're not hurt." Wendy said, smiling kindly.

"I'm okay…and I think he was, too." I said.

Just then, another butler with long green hair and blue eyes appeared from behind the royals and grasped my shoulders.

"Did you get that man's name?!" He asked insistently.

"Wha-Wha…?! I… N-No, I didn't…" I stammered nervously.

' _Who_ _ **is**_ _this guy?! His eyes are so intense, it's scary…!'_ I thought, pushing him off me and stepping behind Natsu.

"Nova, this is Freed Justine, a butler who works with the Dreyar Royal family." Natsu introduced me, amusement heard loud and clear in his voice.

"Freed-san's a serious and intense butler. He's been here at the Glass Palace to train the new butlers." Wendy continued.

"Freed, what is the meaning of this all of the sudden?" Erza asked sharply. "You're frightening our friend, Novali."

"Oh…" Freed murmured and softened his features, before bowing deeply. "Please forgive me, I didn't mean to scare Lady Novali. It's just the man you ran into… Could he have been…?"

Freed trailed off and gazed into the direction of our mystery man's exit, deep in thought.

"Majesties, Lady Novali, I'm very sorry. But please excuse me." He said, bowed and then hurried off in the direction the man from before went.

"Um… What's was that all about?" I asked, still stunned.

"No clue…" Natsu said, looking bored. "More importantly, come with us to the dining room."

I started to protest, "But what about-"

Natsu put his arm around my shoulders and started to lead me away from the mess I made.

"Someone else will clear this up and bring us fresh water, tea and strawberry cake." Natsu said.

"I really am sorry about all this…" I said, bowing my head.

"Please don't worry about it!" Wendy said cheerfully.

"Yes, come. Let's go." Erza agreed.

I was about to come quietly when I noticed a book that's been dropped in the corner of the corridor.

"Oh… Just a moment!" I said, slipping under Natsu's arm.

I picked up the book and saw that it was small and old looking. When I opened it, it seemed to be about politics.

' _That man must have dropped it when we ran into each other…'_ I thought absently.

"Nova…?" Natsu called out to me in concern.

"Oh! Sorry, I'm coming!" I said, tucking the book into my messenger bag.

' _I shouldn't make their majesties wait!'_ I scolded myself.

I caught up to Natsu, Wendy and Erza and walked with them to the dining room.

…

After having tea and cake with my royal friends, I leave the Glass Palace. I sighed as I walked through the court yard.

"Things were all over the place today…" I complained to myself. "I was happy to eat with their majesties, but… I dropped the tray, and then that stupid, blonde, giant… Ugh! He was so rude to me!"

I kept ranting to myself as I made my way to the gate, when a serious looking man stopped me.

"Excuse me, Miss Holiday, right?" The man asked, "May I have a moment of your time?"

I eyed him warily. He had green hair so dark it almost looked black and eyes that mirrored mine, and was wearing an expensive suit. He also had a strange air of authority surrounding him.

"…Yes, what can I do for you?" I said tensely.

The man smiles, laughing a little.

"Please don't be scared, I'm not someone suspicious. My name is Lahar." He said reassuringly. "I was at the lecture today."

"I see." I said softening my tone, but still keeping my guard up.

"You spoke with that tall, young man, didn't you?" Lahar asked, "The one who argued with the professor. You ran into each other in the corridor, right?"

I narrowed my eyes, wondering how he knew that.

"I bumped into him, yes, but we didn't actually talk much." I said, "Just an exchange of a few words is all."

"I see… So you didn't get him name, then?" He stated more than asked.

"No, sir." I said.

"Hmm… Well, thank you for your time. I hope you enjoyed the lecture." Lahar said, "Sorry to have bothered you. Excuse me."

I stared hard at the man's back as he walked away.

' _What was that all about? First Freed and then him? Why are they so interested in that dumb giant…?'_ I wondered, _'He didn't stand out much, but I wonder if there's more to him…'_

I glanced at my watch and gasped, realizing it was way past the time I said I would be back at the bakery.

…

Hours later, it was finally closing time at the end of a very busy day. Vivian came by the store just as I walked outside.

"Super Nova, you finished?" She asked, "Let's go grab a drink!"

I gave her a tired look, "Can we go tomorrow night?" I mumbled.

"If you're tired, then a drink is what you neeeeeed!" She sang.

I smiled, "Alright, alright." I agreed.

"Yay! It's settled!" Vivian said excitedly, "You made the right choice! I totally found a place with a mega hot bartender!"

"Boy-crazy as usual… What am I going to do with you?" I said fondly.

Vivian laughed, "Well, it's fun to look sometimes, riiiight?" She asked meaningfully.

"Oh, right! Viv, I've got lots to tell you actually!" I said with renewed energy.

"Really? Something happen today?" Vivian asked.

"You bet'cha!" I said and launched into my time at the Glass Palace today.

…

"No way! You had cake and tea with Princess Erza and Wendy, and Prince Natsu?!" Vivian exclaimed. "And you're _friends_ with most of the royals?!"

"Yeah, I did, and yes, I am." I said, having confessed my secret.

Vivian and I are walking down the nighttime street, chatting as we head to the bar.

"Whoa…! I can't believe it!" She said. "I'm so jealous! What are they like?!"

"Kind and proper, although, Natsu and Sting get scolded for their lack of manners and over friendliness sometimes. Rouge and Cobra, on the other hand get scolded for their anti-socialness. Wendy is sweet and shy, the total opposite of Natsu. Gajeel talks and looks tough, but he's a big softy. And Erza… Um, Erza is strict and kind of scary, but she always fair and has a big heart. She loves strawberry cake." I looked at Vivian with a smile that screamed I had a big secret.

"What? What?!" She said excitedly.

"This is strictly a secret." I warned seriously.

"I won't tell! I promise!" She said solemnly.

"They all have fiancées! Well, Wendy is too young, but she's dating Romeo, the son of Lord Macao Conbolt." I said. "Natsu is with Lucy Heartfilia, the romance novelist and heiress to the Heartfilia Railways. Sting is with Yukino Aguria, she's a commoner but she saved Sting's life and they fell in love. Rouge is with Minerva Orland, the heiress to the Sabertooth Dojo. Cobra is with Kinana Hiss, she's another commoner, but they grew up together. Gajeel is with Levy his castle's librarian. And Erza is with Jellal, the Captain of the Scarlet Royal Guard."

"Aww! I'm so jealous you know all this and are actually friends with them!" She said, and then turned on me, "How could you keep this a secret from me?!"

I laughed, "Sorry, sorry." I said.

"Hmph, well at least the guy at this new bar is on the same level of hotness as the princes!" She said, in a good mood again.

…

I followed Vivian into the bar. I smiled smugly at her.

"Remember, I know the real deal. So I'm going to be a tough judge on this guy's hotness." I said.

"Don't worry, he won't let you down." Vivian giggled. "Oh! In fact, there he is!"

I looked towards the person Vivian is pointing to, and tall, blonde and muscular looked right back at me.

"It's you! The giant with the rude attitude!" I yelled before I could stop myself.

"And you're the clumsy girl who threw boiling tea on me!" He scowled right back at me.


	2. Who's Stalking Who?

_**The Lost Heir**_

 _Summary: Novali and Laxus' first encounter isn't a good one… She literally crashes into him with a tray full of hot tea and cake, which makes Laxus furious since he has to leave for work. Novali then meets him again when she goes out to have a drink with her best friend Vivian at Fairy Tail, the local bar-which much to Novali's utter shock, the bartender is none other Laxus. After going home that night, both are surprised to find out that they live in the same apartment complex. After a few more incidents, they start getting closer and bump into each other more often. Soon Laxus asks Novali out on a date, not taking no for an answer. But on their way to the restaurant they get attacked by men in black suits. They're cornered when they try to get back to their apartment, but get saved by Freed, the butler of the Dreyar Royal Family. How will they both react when they learn Laxus is actually Prince Viktor Reyson Dreyar the lost heir of the Ikazuchiryū Kingdom?_

 _ **Chapter Two – Who's Stalking Who?**_

I had come to the bar with Vivian, and the bartender she said was so hot was none other than the blonde guy from the lecture and the one who crashed into me.

"It's you! The giant with the rude attitude!" I yelled before I could stop myself.

"And you're the clumsy girl who threw boiling tea on me!" He scowled right back at me.

"I didn't throw it on you!" I snapped, giving him a glare of my own. " _You_ ran into _me_ , remember?!"

"I never imagined you'd follow me all the way here." He scoffed, "I don't have time for stalkers."

"How dare you accuse me of stalking you?!" I snarled. "I was invited here by my friend!"

"Ha! A likely story." He huffed, "I have plenty of girls who make up reasons to follow me around."

"Wha… Why you-!" I started to go off again, but was interrupted.

"Hey, Laxus, can I get a refill?" A customer slurred.

The man sighed, "The bottle is right in front of you. Pour it yourself." He said.

"But it tastes better when _you_ pour it for me Laxusssss!" The woman whined.

' _So the giant's name is Laxus.'_ I mused. _'And he acts stuck up to his customers too. I can't believe they put up with him…'_

"No way! You're kidding me, right?" Vivian asked looking at me in disbelief.

"Hmm?" I hummed at her.

"You _know_ Laxus, too?" She whined.

"I wouldn't say I _know_ him… More like I literally bumped into him at the palace and…" I trailed off with a sigh. "It's a long story…"

"I'm so jealous!" Vivian said for the umpteenth time. "Laxus is the talk of the town around here. This bar's gotten super popular since he started working here."

"Well, I won't deny he's good looking, but…" I stopped, making a face at the rude, cocky attitude I knew he had. "Vivi-chyan, I think I'm going to take a rain check today…"

"No way!" Vivian said, suddenly grabbing my arm in a vice grip. "We came all this way here, so you have to have at least one drink, got it?"

Vivian dragged me to a stool and sat me down at the bar. I sighed, but said no more protests. Vivian watched Laxus like a hawk.

"Mmm, he sure is easy on the eyes." She purred.

I sighed again. Like my so-called best friend, most of the female clientele were gazing adoringly at Laxus, too.

…

' _To think I would see him again at that bar…'_ I thought in annoyance as I walked home. _'Maybe he's so cocky because people always make a huge fuss over him.'_

After parting with Vivian, I stomped back to my apartment, just seething. Suddenly a tall figure appeared from the side of the road.

"Eeek!" I gasped in surprise, and then realize it was Laxus.

"Huh?" He blinked at me.

His eyes widened, then he sighed loudly.

"You again…? Seriously? Give me a break." He groaned.

I scowled, "You know, you're always saying I'm stalking you, but I'm starting to think you're actually stalking me." I said, looking at him suspiciously. "Like just now, you suddenly appeared from a dark alley. What about the bar? Weren't you still working?"

"You're completely mistaken…" He said, holding his hands up. "I finished my work and I'm on my way home."

"Uh-huh. Sure." I said as we started to walk.

I sped, up trying to get away from him. But then he sped up as well, and soon we were speed walking as though we were racing each other.

"Stop following me." He said. "Are you trying to find out where I live now?"

"No way!" I snapped. "My apartment is over there!"

"So is…mine…" He said slowly.

My eyes widened in horror.

"Y…You're kidding, right?" I deadpanned.

We stopped in front of the apartment building and look at each other.

I huff and crossed my arms, "Is this some kind of joke?" I scowled at him. "There no way you live here!"

Laxus frowned, "I just moved in yesterday." He said.

"Huh…? Oh! That was YOU who made that loud noise when you dropped a box full of pots and pans?!" I said in astonishment.

"Tch… I can't believe I've moved into a building with such a short werido…" He sighed hopelessly. "I guess I'll just have do my best to avoid you."

"Please do!" I snapped, my temper rising from being called short.

Laxus shot me a look and went inside. I followed him inside.

…

' _I can't believe this!'_ I mentally scream as I stomped up the stairs to my room. _'The new guy who moved in was_ _ **him**_ _?!'_

I shut the door behind me and lock it. Then as I pulled my baking apron out of my messenger bag to put in the wash, something else tumbled out, making a loud _thump_ as it hit the floor.

"Oh…" I murmured, "Laxus' book… I forgot I had it."

I picked it up, and after a moment's hesitation I made a pained face, heading out of my room.

…

' _I'll just hand it over, and then have nothing more to do with him…'_ I reassured myself as I walked over to Laxus' room. _'If I remember correctly he went into the left room on the far end of the hall. I wasn't sure that was an available room though…'_

Thinking it a bit strange, I slowed my pace, but kept going. I notice the door is slightly ajar.

' _Is this his place…?'_ I wondered, as I knocked.

I waited for a moment, but there was no reply. I pushed the door open and stepped inside.

"Hello? Laxus?" I called.

I heard another door open, and I spotted him just as he was stepping out of the bathroom from a shower.

"U-Um…!" I squeaked, turning bright red.

He's only wearing a towel, and my eyes wandered without my permission.

' _Huh… That birthmark really does seem like a fairy with a pointed tail… And, wow, he has an amazing body.'_ I thought absently, _'Wait! This is no time to be thinking that!'_

My face became even brighter. But Laxus only smirked at me.

"Are you still gonna say you're not a stalker?" He asked in amusement.

"U-Um… I-I-I…" I stammered so badly, I just stopped talking.

As I stepped back, Laxus drew closer, backing me up against the wall. The bath towel around his waist started to slip.

"Hmm?" He hummed in amusement.

The towel slipped even further and I bolted from his room.

…

' _I didn't see anything!'_ I told myself, _'It was close, but I didn't see anything… I don't think… No! No, I didn't see a thing!'_

Back in my own room, with the doorknob locked and deadbolt fastened, my heart was still racing and I was still clutching Laxus' book.

' _How is it he always ends up twisting things around on me…?!'_ I mentally snarled.

Thoroughly annoyed, I threw myself down onto my bed.

…

The next morning I opened my eyes to the sunlight streaming in through the curtains.

"Mmm…" I groan.

' _My head feels fuzzy…'_ I mentally complain. _'Oh… That's right, I was brooding about what happened…and I couldn't get to sleep…'_

I glanced at the clock, and jumped out of bed in alarm. It was way past the time I usually wake up.

"I can't believe I forgot to set my alarm!" I yelled in annoyance.

…

' _I've_ _ **never**_ _been late before!'_ I panicked as I thundered down the stairs.

As I rushed, I became aware of someone else coming down the stairs as well. I looked up and see the person I least wanted to see.

"Ugh… I guess I can't avoid my stalker when there's only one set of stairs…" He sighed.

"G-Gimme a break! I _told_ you, I'm not-whoa!" As I was snapping at Laxus, last night's scene popped into my head, distracting me and causing me to miss the next step.

Laxus quickly reached out and grabbed my arm, steadying me as we ran.

"Careful!" He scowled at me. "What were you thinking of to make you blush so hard and stumble?" He then grinned at me, "Ohhh, I see. You must have had good dreams last night."

"I had nightmares!" I snapped.

"How could you have nightmares about a body like _this_?" Laxus' smirk grew wider as he gestured up and down his body.

"Shut up!" I scowled, glancing at my wrist watch, "Oh no! I'm gonna be late!"

"Late…? For what? Work?" Laxus questioned me.

"Yes! And I've never been late before!" I panicked. "So I don't have time for you right now!"

"Who do you think you're talking to?!" Laxus glared at me as he ran beside me.

"Move it or lose it!" I shouted.

…

I used a burst of speed to shake Laxus off, and ran outside of the complex. I glanced back for a second and saw him getting on a motorcycle.

' _Must be nice to have something like that… It would be useful for times like this…'_ I pouted as he started it up, but resumed my sprinting.

…

I was running as fast as I could. But Laxus quickly caught up to me on his motorcycle. He pulled right in front of me, breaking to a stop, and caught me easily as I plowed right into him.

"What are you doing?! I-" I shouted as I pushed myself away from him and started to panic.

"Get on." He interrupted me, as he took off his helmet and held it out to me.

"Huh…?" I panted.

"I'll give you a ride to work." He said.

"W-Why would you…" I trail off gasping for breath. "…do that for me?"

His cheeks flushed slightly.

"It's not like I'm doing it especially for you." He said scowling, "Or would you rather be late to work for the first time? Are you this half-assed about your work too?"

"What are you saying?! Of course not!" I snapped.

Laxus smiled at me, "Then get on." He said, shoving the helmet onto my head.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me into the seat behind him.

"Tell me the way." He said revving the engine, "I'll be going fast, so hold on tight!"

"O-Okay!" I stammered, wrapping my arms around him.

I gave him directions and squeaked as he sped off, tightening my arms around his middle to the point of clinging.

…

Laxus came to a stop in front of the Take Over Bakery and Café. I slipped off the bike, grasping onto him arm for a moment, until my legs became steady enough to hold me. He grinned at me and then looked at the building.

"Huh, so you're a pastry chef." He mused. "So that's why you wore that uniform at the Glass Palace."

"Yes, that's right." I said smiling, "I love baking so much that I became a pastry chef."

"What's your name?" Laxus asked me suddenly.

"Novali Holiday." I said still smiling, "And you're…Laxus, right?"

"How did you know?" He asked, narrowing his eyes at me. "So you _are_ a stalker…"

"I am not! My friend, Vivian, told me!" I yelled.

"Girls sure like to gossip…" He muttered, "But, yeah, I'm Laxus. Laxus Sparks. Nice to meet you, Novali."

"Nice to meet you, too." I said pleasantly. "Thank you for taking me to work. You really saved me. I'm so happy I'm not late!"

' _I'd rather not, but I should thank him properly…'_ I thought.

As though he could tell what I was thinking, the corners of Laxus' lips curl up in amusement.

"Well, you _do_ have a lot to be grateful for." He said teasingly, "For yesterday, and today… You should be honored that I'd do this for you."

I frowned stiffly, "I am…" I said tightly.

' _This guy is so full of himself!'_

Laxus laughed at the sour face I was making.

"Hey, see you later, then!" He said, patting my head and then taking off before I could yelled at him for messing up my hair.

…

' _Laxus is a mysterious guy…'_ I mused to myself as I worked, _'I thought he was an arrogant, full-of-himself, jerk… But this morning he was pretty nice to me… I don't get him…'_

As I worked, I was lost in thought about Laxus.

"Nova-chan…?" Mirajane called out to me, breaking my thoughts.

"Oh…! Yes, Mira-chyan?" I asked, looking at her.

She studied me thoughtfully for a moment, before smiling softly in concern.

"You've been drying that same bowl for ten minutes now." She said gently.

"Oh, s-sorry!" I stammered and put the bowl down.

"Something on your mind? It's rare for you to space out like this." She said, and then smiled again, but it was a mischievous smile. "Is it a guy? Are you in love? Who is he? What does he look like? Oh! Was it the man who dropped you off this morning?! Tell me everything!"

Elfman and Lisanna quickly put down what they were doing and hurried over to us.

"What?! No way! Not at all!" I shouted.

"The lady doth protest too much." Elfman snickered. "You should go for it like a man!"

"Well, I'm _not_ a man, and I'm telling you it's not like that…!" I said, rubbing my temples. "I don't even get him! He's a jerk and he's arrogant, so-"

"-it _is_ that guy!" Lisanna squealed. "He's hot, good choice!"

"No! Go away!" I snapped, and chased my giggling cousins away.

But all day my head was in another place, and I kept making little mistakes.

…

I sighed loudly, _'Today was not a good day…'_ I thought tiredly. _'Starting tomorrow I have to buckle down on my work…'_

I reflected back on my day as I headed home from work.

…

As I was climbing the stairs of my apartment building I looked through my bag for my room key.

"N-No…! Where is it…?!" I said out loud as I frantically searched my bag. "It's not here!"

' _I'm sure I locked the door this morning and put the key in the small outer pocket! After that… I was running and then Laxus gave me a ride… It must have fallen out somehow… But I was sure I zipped it shut!'_

I groaned and thought about looking for it, but it was already dark out.

' _It would be better if I called my landlady…'_ I finally thought.

…

"She's not answering…" I moaned and slid down my apartment door until I was sitting on the floor.

I pulled my legs up and rested my head on top of my knees as I waited for her to call me back. Suddenly I heard the sound of footsteps approaching me. I looked up when they stopped.

"Ah… G-Good evening…" I muttered.

Laxus frowned at my depressed greeting.

"Now you're waiting for me to pass in the hallways?" He teased lightly, although now looking at me with a concerned look.

"Ugh, I'm not waiting for _you_ …" I sighed. "I lost my apartment key…"

"You lost your key?" Laxus repeated in surprise.

"I called the landlady, but she didn't answer." I explained, "So I left a message and decided to wait here for her to call me back."

"Here in the dark hallway?" He said with a disapproving look.

"Well, what else am I supposed to do?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him. "I don't have anywhere else to go right now. My cousins already have their hands full with each other, Vivi-chyan is out of town for the next few days, and I have no other family here."

Laxus sighed, rubbing his head.

"Jeez, you… I guess I can't leave you alone." He trailed off with a bit of a chuckle. "First you were going to be late for work, then you lose your house key. You really need to be looked after, huh?"

I hid my face in embarrassment.

"I guess you're right…" I said, my voice muffled by my hands.

' _I can't really argue with that…'_ I thought pathetically.

I fell silent, feeling even more depressed, when I felt a light stroking motion on my head.

"Come on, then." Laxus said, pulling me up and down the hall with him.

"What are you-? Wait, where are you taking me?" I asked in confusion.

"Don't make it sound like I'm kidnapping you." Laxus said, "For now, you can wait at my place."

"Hang on a minute, Laxus!" I said, "Maybe you could just help me look for my key?"

"It's too dark out. I doubt we'll find it." Laxus said, "And it would leave a bad taste in my mouth if I just left you sitting here by yourself looking so pathetic."

By now we were in front of his apartment. He kept a firm hold on my hand as he unlocked the door.

Looking back at me with a grin, he said: "No matter what you say, you're coming inside."

Then he pushed me inside before I could protest anymore.

...

 **Well, this is chapter two. Hope you are enjoying so far. Please leave a review!**


	3. Similar Dreams

_**The Lost Heir**_

 _Summary: Novali and Laxus' first encounter isn't a good one… She literally crashes into him with a tray full of hot tea and cake, which makes Laxus furious since he has to leave for work. Novali then meets him again when she goes out to have a drink with her best friend Vivian at Fairy Tail, the local bar-which much to Novali's utter shock, the bartender is none other Laxus. After going home that night, both are surprised to find out that they live in the same apartment complex. After a few more incidents, they start getting closer and bump into each other more often. Soon Laxus asks Novali out on a date, not taking no for an answer. But on their way to the restaurant they get attacked by men in black suits. They're cornered when they try to get back to their apartment, but get saved by Freed, the butler of the Dreyar Royal Family. How will they both react when they learn Laxus is actually Prince Viktor Reyson Dreyar the lost heir of the Ikazuchiryū Kingdom?_

 _Translations:_

 _Japanese_

 _Gensoryū – Elemental Dragon_

 _Ikazuchiryū – Lightning Dragon_

 _Hikazeryū – Fire Wind Dragon_

 _ **Chapter Three – Similar Dreams**_

' _Why is this happening…?'_ I thought as I nervously stood in his room.

I blinked at him with wide, conflicted eyes, Laxus laughed in amusement.

"Pfft! What's with that face?" He asked. "I'm not going to hurt you."

He walked towards me. I squeaked nervously.

"W-Wait, I-I…!" I stammered.

"My place is smaller than yours, but make yourself at home." He said, walking right passed me to his desk to rearrange his disorganized books.

I sighed, full of nerves, and looked around his room. It really was much smaller than mine with only a bedroom, kitchen and a bathroom. The only place to sit was the bed or the desk.

' _I wasn't able to look around much, before…'_ I thought absently.

"I didn't think this room was used much, honestly." I said.

"Yeah, I'm renting it for cheap because it hasn't been used for so long." Laxus shrugged. "Being a college student, it's a real lifesaver."

"Oh, so you _are_ a student." I said.

"That's right." He said, as I sat down on the edge of the bed. "I may be living here inGensoryū, but I'm studying at a graduate school in Ikazuchiryū."

"Ikazuchiryū…" I repeated thoughtfully. "So are you from the Ikazuchiryū Kingdom?"

"Yeah. From the countryside though." He said, smiling fondly.

When Laxus said he was from Ikazuchiryū, I got a strange feeling of déjà vu.

' _What is this feeling…?'_ I wondered, _'For some reason I feel like I've seen Laxus somewhere before… Not from when he was first moving in…but somewhere else…'_

"What are you thinking about so hard that you're practically staring holes into me?" He asked, with a raised eyebrow. "I'm just letting you stay here until you can get into your room. Don't get any weird expectations."

"I'm not expecting anything like _that_ from you!" I scowled, turning red more from outrage than embarrassment.

"Really?" He said, teasingly. "You have a bit of a track record for it."

"Stop making things up that aren't true!" I snapped.

Just then my stomach growled. My mouth dropped in embarrassment and my face flushed brighter.

"U-Um…" I stammered pathetically.

Laxus laughed loudly, "And the beast roars! Guess I better feed you, huh?" He said.

"N-No, I'm fine!" I said stubbornly, but my stomach growled again.

"Uh-huh, sure." He said, smirking. "Well, I'm hungry, too. You just wait right there."

Laxus walked into the kitchen area across the room without another word. I watched Laxus take out ingredients for a stew and start to confidently chop up some vegetables.

' _How will this turn out…?'_ I wondered. _'I feel like he'll make it too simple and student-y…'_

"Um, I can help." I called out to him. "I may be a pastry chef, but I'm really good at regular cooking too."

"Hm? Right… Well, I can't let you ruin my perfect cooking." He said without missing a beat. "But I suppose I can allow you to peel the potatoes and then cut them into bite sized pieces."

I pouted, but moved so I was standing right next to him and started doing as he said. Soon I had peeled all the potatoes in no time.

' _We don't need the skins…'_ I thought.

I started to gather the peels and went to throw them away.

"Wait, don't throw those away!" Laxus said quickly.

"Huh…?" I paused and looked at him.

Laxus takes the peels from my hands and places them on a baking pan.

"We can roast these and eat them." He said, seasoning and mixing them around in oil.

"Oh, that's right." I said. "You're a frugal person, huh?"

Laxus nodded, "My parents taught me never to waste any food." He said, smiling.

"That's very important, indeed." I nodded.

"Why are you being so condescending?" He asked, with a sigh. "You should follow my example."

"Yes, yes…" I sighed as well, and starting on chopping the potatoes.

Soon the meal was ready. Laxus asked me to set out the TV trays in front of the bed. I sat down after doing so, at Laxus' order. He placed a glass of red wine, a bowl of steaming stew with a spoon, fresh buttered bread and a small plate of roasted potato peels and ketchup on my stand before doing the same to his.

"Red wine, homemade stew, bread and roasted potato peels. Be grateful." He said, grinning smugly as he sat down next to me.

"Thanks…" I said flatly.

I pouted as I stared at my food.

' _He wouldn't let me do anything else after the incident with the potato skins…'_

This meal was almost strange to me. In all honesty it looked plain and without flavor.

' _But he did go to the trouble of cooking it…'_ I sighed.

"Here goes nothing…" I mumbled, dipping my spoon into the stew.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Laxus asked, looking offended, before I could even take a bite.

I just stuck my tongue out at him. Then under his watchful gaze, I took a bite of the stew.

"Hm…? Wow, not bad…" I muttered. "It's really good, actually!"

"Of course it is!" He boasted, " _I_ made it after all."

"Hm, sorry." I giggled, "I was a little unsure on how it would taste before I tried it. But it has so much flavor to it. It's delicious!"

"You're pretty rude, for someone who's eating someone else's food…" Laxus sighed. "I value what's more on the inside than the appearance. But you called it delicious, so I guess I'll let you off the hook this time."

Laxus smiled at me fondly.

'… _So he can smile like that…'_ I thought in awe.

My heartbeat quickened and I hurriedly looked away, focusing on his desk as I ate.

"Wow, you sure have a lot of books." I commented, "What are you studying?"

"My specialty is politics, but I'm also studying history and othering things…" He answered.

"Politics…? Oh, speaking of that…" I turned to look at him, "…I still have your politics book!"

"Huh…?" He looked back at me in confusion.

"The little, old book with a black and gold cover that you dropped when we crashed into each other at the Glass Palace." I explained.

Laxus' eyes widened, and I could see relief pool into them.

"So you had it all along!" He said in relief. "I've been looking for it ever since… Give it back to me at once!"

"I tried giving it back to you the other day!" I huffed, my face growing red. "But you were…you know…"

"Huh?" He looked at me suspiciously.

"N-Nevermind!" I said quickly, "But anyways, I picked it up and kept it for you, so you shouldn't speak to me like that."

"I guess…you're right…" He said, looking as though the thought of speaking to me normally pained him. The tone of his voice softened considerably. "It's just that… That book is very important to me… Ever since I went into politics I've been rereading it whenever I'm stuck on an idea. It's only a small book, but it has all the basics of political theory…"

"I see…" I said, smiling softly.

He smiled back at me, "But I am glad you were the one who had it all this time." He said. "I just know it was safe with you. Hmm… I'll let you read before you give it back."

"Okay, I will definitely read it." I promised.

Laxus smiled fondly at me again.

"You're…" I paused, "…really serious about studying politics, aren't you?"

His smiled widened, "Of course!" He answered. "Because it is the path I want to take in life."

"You're path in life…?" I repeated.

"Yes. I'm aiming to become a politician." He said.

"I see…" I said thoughtfully.

"You may already know this, but the current state of affairs in Ikazuchiryū is not good…" Laxus explained with a frown. "Our economic growth plateaued, and corrupt organizations are gaining power."

I nodded seriously, "Yes, I'm well aware…" I murmured.

Ever since Vivian told me about the problems in Ikazuchiryū, I had decided to look more into it.

"You are…?" He asked. He pursed his lips for a moment, "I said this before, but I'm from a small village in the countryside. Those outlying areas are easily affected by the government's instability and are forced into difficulty." Laxus smiled again, "However, even in the middle of that, my father taught me to live with hope. Ikazuchiryū was once the greatest kingdom in the world. And that pride still lingers in the hearts of her citizens… If a worthy leader could appear, I'm sure we'd be able to regain that prosperity again. That's why…for the sake of impoverished villagers, and Ikazuchiryū as a whole…I want to become a politician who will lead the country back, so that Ikazuchiryū will once again be a kingdom admired around the world."

"You're amazing…" I whispered in awe, before I could think.

Like at the lecture back at the Glass Palace, Laxus gave off an aura that filled the whole room.

' _Wow…'_ I thought. _'This side of him is really…incredible.'_

"I came here to Gensoryū in order to learn what kind of interactions and policies this country has with regards to those around it." Laxus said. "It's the centermost, sacred kingdom that has strong links with the governments of all the surrounding kingdoms… They have institutions for just about everything you could think of, including the study of politics, and extensive documentation."

"That's true…" I nodded.

Then Laxus looked at me, "And you…?" He asked.

"Huh?" I wasn't quite sure what he was asking.

"You're not from Gensoryū either, are you?" He clarified.

"Right, I'm from the Hikazeryū Kingdom." I answered.

"And why did you come here?" He questioned.

"Gensoryū is a center for pastry making." I replied, my smile growing the more I spoke. "I'm here because I want to gain experience and become a recognized pastry chef. I've always dreamed of having the desserts I make bring smiles to people's faces." I suddenly looked sheepish, "Oh… But I know my dream is only a trivial thing compared to your dream…"

Laxus frowned at me, "There's no big or small when it comes to dreams." He said firmly. "I think you have a wonderful dream, and it's just as important as mine. After all there's a lot of joy in making others happy with the things and ideas you create."

I smiled brightly at him.

"I also get the feeling your dreams are similar to mine." He said softly.

"Huh? How so…?" I asked curiously.

Laxus smiled, "I'm wishing for people's happiness too." He answered. "Isn't it the same for you?"

Laxus looked like he was enjoying himself as he looked at me.

"It's very admirable that you're making your dream come true." He said. "I…still have a long way to go."

"Laxus…" I murmured.

I suddenly noticed how beautiful his stormy blue eyes were, and I found myself rooted in place.

' _I-I… What the hell…?'_ I questioned myself.

My heart was pounding… I could feel it echoing loudly through my entire body. But then my cellphone rang, making me jump in surprise.

"C-Could be the landlady…" I muttered, as I pulled my phone from my jeans pocket.

It was her, and she said she had opened my apartment, leaving me a new key on my table. After I finished dinner with Laxus, I turned towards the door.

"U-Um… Thank you so much for letting me stay here while I was waiting…" I stammered. "And for going to the trouble of making me dinner…"

' _I had decided to avoid him…and yet he keeps helping me out…'_ I thought.

"Well, I just can't leave you alone…" Laxus sighed like this was a pain for him, "Now, as thanks you can… Hm, yeah. That's a good idea. You can make me a dessert and bring it here sometime."

"Wha…?" I looked at him in surprise.

Laxus smiled at my bewilderment, and saw me home.

…

A few days have passed since I had dinner with Laxus. After work, I borrowed the bakery's kitchen to bake something for Laxus.

"Hi, Nova-chan." Mirajane greeted, as she came into the kitchen, "Are you practicing? You sure are a hard worker."

"Hey, Mira-chyan. Yes, kind of…" I admitted, "Sorry to borrow the kitchen without permission. I'll pay for the ingredients I use."

"Oh, don't be silly!" Mirajane said, smiling. "You don't need to worry about that. Please use whatever ingredients you need for your practice."

"But…" I started to protest.

' _But, what I'm making is for my own personal use…'_ I thought shamefully.

"I insist. You might even take some to that guy you like, free of charge." She said, meaningfully. "The way to a man's heart is his stomach after all!"

Mirajane made a quick exit.

"It's not like that!" I shouted after her in annoyance.

I huff and spread out my ingredients.

' _Ikazuchiryū Kingdom's most famous dessert is brownies.'_ I mused to myself. _'I've never made a very large batch before… I hope this goes well…'_

As I mixed the ingredients, I hope that Laxus like his thank you gift. I take my time so they turn out perfectly.

' _Maybe I should make them less sweet…'_ I snickered a bit, _'Heheh, I really hope he likes them!'_

I smiled to myself as I imagined the usually calm and composed Laxus smiling happily as he eats my brownies.

' _Ack! St-Stop that!'_ I scolded myself, _'Why am I so bothered about what he thinks…? I'm just returning a favor!'_

…

After I had finished the brownies, I left the bakery. I puffed out my cheeks in a pout as I walk home, carrying a box full of the brownies I made.

' _I ended up late because I was fussing so much over these brownies…'_ I pouted even more, before sighing. _'I wonder if it's okay to give them to him now…'_

I hurried along the darkened street. But I soon became aware of what seemed like footsteps following behind me. I felt the blood drain from my face, as I turned around to look. But no one was there.

' _I don't see anyone, but I have a feeling someone's following me…'_ I thought pursing my lips.

Frightened, I broke into a run, wanting to get to the apartments as quickly as possible.

…

' _I must have been imagining those footsteps…'_ I mentally told myself.

When I'd gotten to the apartments, I looked around again, but had seen no one. Still feeling afraid, I headed straight to Laxus' apartment. I knocked on the door anxiously.

"Laxus, it's me. Are you home?" I called through the door.

Like the first time I was here, the door was slightly ajar.

"Laxus, your door is open again. I'm coming in." I called again, "You should be more careful."

I pushed the door open, but the room was empty.

' _Oh, is he out…?'_ I wondered.

But suddenly the door to the bathroom opened.

"Dammit, where's my soap…?" My eyes widened in panic as I heard Laxus mutter.

"…Seriously! Again?!" I cried out, startling Laxus.

He swore as I froze in panic. Then I took a closer look at him. For some reason on his head was a big, poofy shower cap.

...

 **Alright, next chapter is when things start to get really crazy! Look forward to it! Please review!**


	4. His Royal Highness

_**The Lost Heir**_

 _Summary: Novali and Laxus' first encounter isn't a good one… She literally crashes into him with a tray full of hot tea and cake, which makes Laxus furious since he has to leave for work. Novali then meets him again when she goes out to have a drink with her best friend Vivian at Fairy Tail, the local bar-which much to Novali's utter shock, the bartender is none other Laxus. After going home that night, both are surprised to find out that they live in the same apartment complex. After a few more incidents, they start getting closer and bump into each other more often. Soon Laxus asks Novali out on a date, not taking no for an answer. But on their way to the restaurant they get attacked by men in black suits. They're cornered when they try to get back to their apartment, but get saved by Freed, the butler of the Dreyar Royal Family. How will they both react when they learn Laxus is actually Prince Viktor Reyson Dreyar the lost heir of the Ikazuchiryū Kingdom?_

 _Translations:_

 _Japanese_

 _Gensoryū – Elemental Dragon_

 _Ikazuchiryū – Lightning Dragon_

 _ **Chapter Four – His Royal Highness**_

I had come to Laxus' room to give him the thank you brownies I baked today.

"Dammit, where's my soap…?" My eyes widened in panic as I heard Laxus mutter.

"…Seriously! Again?!" I cried out, startling Laxus.

He swore as I froze in panic. Then I took a closer look at him. For some reason on his head was a big, poofy shower cap.

' _W-Why in the world is he wearing a shower cap?!'_ I wondered.

Laxus' eyes widened as he locked gazes with me. Thankfully he was at least wearing pants this time.

"Novali…! What the hell are you doing in here?!" He shouted in embarrassment.

Laxus ripped off the shower cap, stuffing it into his pocket, as he walked briskly towards me.

"So this time you _were_ peeping on me!" He accused.

"I was _not_!" I snapped, shoving the box at him. "I was bringing you something I baked, as promised."

Laxus' face softened, "Huh? You brought…" He trailed off looking apologetic.

"Yes, as thanks for when you made me dinner…" I frowned.

Laxus sighed long and deep, "Don't you usually knock and then wait for the person to answer." He asked in exasperation.

"I did knock!" I scowled, "But your door was left open again, so I was shouting at you, telling you that it's a careless thing to do!"

I then smirked smugly, accidentally letting out a snort of amusement.

"So you use a shower cap, hm?" I teased.

Laxus turned bright red.

"Th-There's…a reason…for it…" He stammered, once again looking embarrassed.

He looked away for a moment, but the quickly looked at me again.

"Don't move from there!" He said sternly, as he turned back to the bathroom.

I grinned, "Okay." I giggled.

"And stop laughing!" He snapped.

' _Somehow I keep seeing Laxus half-naked…'_ I thought, _'But that shower cap… Pfft!'_

When he came back out fully clothed, Laxus seemed to have regained his composure.

"So what did you make?" He asked, curiously.

I walked over to his kitchen counter and set the box down.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" I teased, opening the lid and placing some brownies one of his plates.

I heard him come up behind me, so I turned around and handed the plate to him, trying not to burst out laughing again.

"These are…brownies?" He murmured.

"That's right." I said proudly, "Brownies are Ikazuchiryū Kingdom's most famous and well known dessert. I thought you might like a taste of home."

He looked at me in awe, before picking up a brownie and eating it. I watched him carefully, trying not to show him how anxious I was.

' _I hope he likes them!'_ I prayed.

Laxus swallowed and finally smiled.

"Do you like them?" I asked.

"Yeah, I like them a lot. They're delicious." He answered honestly, "They have a coffee taste to them. The bitterness works well. Is there alcohol in them too?"

"Yes, I added a bit of whiskey." I answered happily. "I'm so glad you like them!"

I can't help but smile brightly. Laxus' cheeks reddened slightly.

"W-Well, you're a pro." He mumbled, "So it's your job to make delicious things."

After Laxus had finished the plate full of brownies, he smiled nostalgically.

"The taste really did remind me of home…" He said warmly. "My mother and little sister often made brownies years ago."

"I see." I said.

' _Yes! They were a success!'_ I cheered inwardly.

Relief spread through my chest, along with a warm feeling. Laxus' usual teasing grin focused on me.

"But now you owe me for peeping on me." He said.

I groaned, "C-Come on, Laxus! I told you I wasn't peeping!" I whined.

"Really? With last time, and now this time, I feel like it was definitely on purpose." He teased me. "You haven't set up hidden cameras too, have you?"

"What kind of person do you think I am?!" I shouted indignantly. "Jeez, I'm outta here!"

' _I've had it with this guy!'_ I thought angrily as I stomped off.

"Hold it." Laxus said casually while grabbing my arm.

"What?" I snapped, whirling on him.

"That taste of home reminded me… I found a restaurant that serves Ikazuchiryū foods out in town." Laxus said, "Since I was planning on going tomorrow…you're coming with me."

"I'm _what_ now?" I deadpanned.

"Be ready at 8PM. I'll pick you up at the bakery." He said, guiding me to the door.

"I, um, what…?" I stammered.

"Just in case though, let me see this." He said, snatching my phone from my sweater pocket.

"H-Hey…!" I squeaked.

I helplessly watched him mess with my phone before handing it back to me.

"I gave you my contact info, and sent yours to my phone." He said, holding up his as it went off. "Alright, I still have to take a shower, so I'll see you tomorrow!"

He gently scooted me out into the hallway and closed the door, leaving me still reeling at what was going on.

…

The next day time flies by. I'm still in the locker room at the bakery, getting ready to leave. There's a knock on the door.

"I'm decent!" I yelled, as I'm brushing my hair.

My cousins all piled in the room.

"Good work today, Nova." Elfman said. "Like a real man!"

"Thanks!" I smiled at him in the mirror.

"Ohhhh, you're all dressed up! Like a real _woman_." Lisanna said meaningfully, shooting a look towards her big brother.

"A-Am I now?" I stammered, "I-I don't think I-I am…"

"Are you going out with that guy you're always ranting about?!" Mirajane gushed.

"Wh-What makes you think that?!" I squeaked nervously.

"You _are_!" Lisanna squealed, "Oh my gosh! This is so exciting!"

"Is he coming to pick you up from here like a man?!" Elfman yelled.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about!" I said, flustered. "Anyways, I'm leaving now! Bye!"

…

I quickly escaped my cousins by leaving from the back door. As I do I spotted a tall, muscular figure by the corner. I smiled and approached him.

He smiled back, looking me over approvingly.

"You're late. Don't keep me waiting next time." He teased.

"S-Sorry… I was being interrogated…" I admitted, sighing.

"By your cousins, the three people smashed against the window over there?" Laxus asked in amusement.

My jaw dropped as I whirled around to see Mirajane, Lisanna and Elfman pressed up against the small window, all of them trying in vain to peek at us.

"You've got to be kidding me…" I groaned.

Laxus said nothing, but I could feel his gaze on me. I turned back to look at him.

"You're staring." I pointed out.

"You're beautiful." He countered.

"Wh-What…?!" I stammered, blushing bright red.

"Let's go." Laxus said, avoiding my question.

"Okay…" I said, though I saw his cheeks were slightly red as well.

…

Laxus strode briskly on his long legs. I hurried along after him.

' _This totally isn't a date, right?'_ I thought, huffing. _'It feels more like a master bringing his servant to dinner…'_

Just then I heard footsteps following me again. I gasped, stopping to look behind me. Laxus heard me and turned around to look at me.

"What's wrong?" He asked, then frowned at my frightened face. "Novali…?"

"The day I gave you the brownies, I felt like I was being followed home." I said, looking around. "I just had that feeling again of being followed again…"

Laxus walked over to me, putting his arm around my waist. I grasped his shirt in my fist.

"Stay close." He murmured, looking around. "I don't sense anyone, but let's be careful just in case."

"I still have a feeling we're being watched…" I said quietly, as we resumed walking.

"So, the stalker has a stalker?" He teased lightly, although I knew he was staying alert.

"I'm not a stalker…" I muttered.

"Whatever you say." He said with a grin.

My heart started pounding and the bad feeling grew stronger.

"You doing okay? You've got a pretty strong grip on me." He said.

"Sorry…" I murmured, but didn't let up on my vice grip.

"You sure you weren't making this up because you were so desperate for my touch?" He started teasing me again.

"Who would ever joke about something like this?" I deadpanned.

Suddenly Laxus stopped, pulling me closer to him protectively.

"Apparently not you." Laxus said, his voice serious. "Looks like your stalker's shown himself."

Laxus pushed me behind him protectively. Nervous, I carefully peeked around him and see a man dressed in a black and grey suit and black bowler hat. He clearly looked out of place here. I then felt eyes on my back and whirled around, pressing my back to Laxus'. There were a couple more black suited men with the same hats.

"Laxus," I whispered, "There two more behind us."

Laxus swore under his breath.

"Excuse us for interrupting your date, but could you come with us?" The man in front of us asked firmly.

"Go with you?" Laxus repeated with an easy smile, "I'm afraid I'll have to decline. Don't know about her though."

"What's that supposed to mean?! Like I'd ever go with anyone who dresses so shady." I huffed.

"Well then, looks like you'll have to leave empty handed." Laxus said shrugging casually.

"I'm afraid we can't do that!" One of the men behind us said.

The three closed in on us, reached out to pull us apart. One grabbed my arm roughly.

"Let go of me, creep!" I shrieked as loud as I could.

"Novali!" Laxus called out to me.

He punched the guy holding me. The guy swore and let go. Laxus shoved me forward.

"Run, now!" He yelled urgently.

I hesitated, then I saw the man who grabbed me get up and lunge at Laxus.

"Laxus! Look out!" I shouted, and before I knew it I tackled the man using all my weight.

The man hit the ground hard, smacking his head onto the pavement, effectively knocking him out.

"Hey, don't be reckless! Run, Novali!" Laxus demanded, as he fought the other guy.

I pursed my lips, but did as I was told. I ran towards one of the street lights. But my concern for Laxus distracted me from watching were I was going and I stumbled, falling to the ground with a yelp.

"Get back here!" One of the men yelled, having chased after me.

He grabbed me violently and dragged me to my feet. I screeched, instinctively swinging my fist and punching his face with all my strength. The man stumbled, blood gushing from his newly broken nose, but didn't let go of my arm.

"Shit!" He yelled, "You stupid bitch!"

I flinched as man raised his hand to hit me. But just before it came in contact, Laxus caught his wrist, twisting his arm until he let me go. He shoved the man away from me, kneeing him hard in the stomach and then came back to me, pulling me close.

"Are you alright?" He asked, checking me over quickly.

"Yes…" I murmured, flinching in pain as he ran his fingers over my now bruised fist.

"Quite the fighting spirit you have there." He said grinning in relief, "Remind me to never get on your bad side again."

I smiled weakly at his teasing and looked around, seeing the other man lying on the ground.

' _Whoa… He already took him down…?'_ I gaped.

"Come on, let's head home." Laxus urged, "We'll go out another time."

I nodded in agreement as Laxus took my uninjured hand and pulled me into a fast run.

…

We ran until we could see our apartment building. Laxus looked around us cautiously.

"Doesn't seem like they came after us…" He muttered. "Anyways, who did you piss off with that temper of yours to be followed around by bad guys like them…?"

"N-No… I don't know what's going on either…!" I whimpered, frightened tears welling up in my eyes.

I trembled so fiercely I thought I would fall over. Laxus took me in his arms.

"Shh… It's okay, I'm here." He whispered reassuringly. "Let's go to your room and we'll call the police. I'll even stay with you tonight. You should be honored."

"Okay…" I sniffled, and smiled weakly.

Laxus squeezed me tighter, and I felt a little better. But suddenly a group of more men appeared around the side of us. I let out a gasp at the same time Laxus lets out a stream of colorful words.

"Not again…!" I cried.

Laxus held me protectively. These men weren't the same guys as before, but they must be with those guys before.

' _They seem a lot more dangerous though…'_ I realized.

"That's them, sir." One said.

"Yes, I had received word that they were headed back to towards their apartment." Another, the man who seemed to be in charge of the group, said.

He smiled cruelly and came over to us.

"Sorry about the fuss, but will you please come with us this time?" He asked.

"If we didn't the first time, what makes you think we will this time?!" Laxus snarled. "What the hell do you want anyways? Ganging up on a girl like this, you're all pathetic!"

"Hmph, you're as defiant as they said." The man sneered. "I had hoped to get this done peacefully, but you leave me no choice."

The man pulled out a shiny black gun from his suit pocket. I let out a terrified whimper.

"L-Laxus… What do we do now…? There's too many of them, and they have guns, even with the two of us…" I whispered.

"…Run. As fast as you can. I won't let anything happen to you, I promise." Laxus shoved me behind him. "Go! Now! And don't look back!"

"I won't leave you behind to get killed!" I snapped.

"Do as I say!" Laxus snapped. "Let me protect you, dammit!"

' _No! What do I do?!'_ I mentally screamed.

Helplessly I grabbed Laxus' shirt and pressed my face into his back.

' _Someone save us!'_ I prayed.

Then the sound of screeching tires was heard.

"What now…?" Laxus growled, as I looked up with wide eyes.

A fleet of shiny black cars screeched to a halt around us. Well-built men in suits came pouring out from them. They start to fight the shady men, and gunshots were heard. A bullet grazed my injured hand and I cried out more from shock then pain. Laxus swore and pressed his hand tightly on my bleeding hand.

"Who the hell invited you?!" The leader snarled.

"Lady Novali! Quick, this way!" I heard a voice calling us from one of the cars.

I quickly spotted Freed, the intense butler from the other day.

"Freed!" I yelled out.

"Please hurry! You're both in danger!" Freed shouted.

"Friend of yours?" Laxus asked urgently.

"Um, k-kind of… Let's go!" I said, pulling Laxus.

" _Kind of_ she says… Fine! I'll take him over these guys any day…" Laxus muttered sarcastically, but ran with me to the car.

…

Once we were inside, the limousine sped off. Freed quickly tended to my hand.

"Freed… You saved us…" I sighed, as Laxus and I huddled close together. "Thank you so much…!"

"It was nothing. I'm truly glad that the two of you are alright." He said. "Although, I suggest limiting the use of that hand for a while, Lady Novali."

"Of course…" I said, clutching my wounded hand to my chest.

When I looked back at Freed, for some reason he had tears in his eyes. Now that the adrenaline was wearing off, I could feel myself trembling. Laxus pulled me closer, unconsciously trying to give me comfort.

"Who is this guy, Novali…?" Laxus whispered cautiously.

"Hm? Oh, this is Freed Justine." I replied, "He works as a butler to the Dreyar Royal Family."

"Whoa, a butler for the Dreyar Royal Family?" Laxus repeated. "What's someone like him doing here in the Gensoryū Kingdom?"

"I was told he was training the new butlers at the Glass Palace, but I'm pretty sure there's more to it…" I answered quietly.

Laxus looked at Freed curiously.

"I don't know what going on here, but I do know that you saved us. Thank you." Laxus said gratefully, "Actually, I'm from the Ikazuchiryū Kingdom myself. What a strange twist of fate to be saved by someone connected to the Ikazuchiryū Royals."

"Not at all." Freed said emotionally, "After all it's a butler's job to come to the rescue of his master."

"Master…? What are you talking about?" Laxus asked, then turned to me, "You're not actually some runaway princess or someone related to one of the royals, are you?"

"I'm childhood friends with all the princes and princesses, but that's about it." I answered honestly.

Laxus looked at Freed suspiciously.

"I'm sorry to keep troubling you, but could you take us to the police station?" He asked warily.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm afraid I can't do that." Freed said.

Laxus narrowed his eyes at the butler, "And why not?" He demanded.

"Because I'm taking the two of you to Ikazuchiryū Kingdom." He answered cryptically.

"Wait, why?!" I asked.

Freed dabbed his eyes with a handkerchief, then kneeled down at Laxus' feet. Then he takes Laxus' hand.

"I never thought I would see you again…Prince Viktor." He said tearfully.

"Prince…?" I spoke in disbelief.

"…Viktor?" Laxus finished just as shocked. He snatched his hand away. "I'm sorry, my name is Laxus. And I'm not a prince."

But Freed's gaze didn't waver.

"No, you are the twelfth head of House Dreyar." Freed said calmly. "The Crown Prince of the Ikazuchiryū Kingdom…His Royal Highness Viktor Reyson Dreyar."

"No way…!" I murmured, as Laxus sat there dumbfounded.

The limousine took a curve in the road at top speed. I was thrown onto Laxus, who pulled me closer to him, as he slammed into the door.

"My apologies. There's a chance that we're being tailed, so we're getting you both to the airport as quick as possible." Freed spoke calmly sitting back on the opposite seat from us. "Just bear with us for a little longer."

Laxus held me on his lap, absently protecting me from the bumps and from slamming into things. Freed watched us with a fond smile on his face all the while. I looked up at Laxus, his face unreadable.

' _Laxus...a prince…?'_ I thought in shock. _'Just what the hell is going on here…?'_


	5. Return of the Lost Heir

_**The Lost Heir**_

 _Summary: Novali and Laxus' first encounter isn't a good one… She literally crashes into him with a tray full of hot tea and cake, which makes Laxus furious since he has to leave for work. Novali then meets him again when she goes out to have a drink with her best friend Vivian at Fairy Tail, the local bar-which much to Novali's utter shock, the bartender is none other Laxus. After going home that night, both are surprised to find out that they live in the same apartment complex. After a few more incidents, they start getting closer and bump into each other more often. Soon Laxus asks Novali out on a date, not taking no for an answer. But on their way to the restaurant they get attacked by men in black suits. They're cornered when they try to get back to their apartment, but get saved by Freed, the butler of the Dreyar Royal Family. How will they both react when they learn Laxus is actually Prince Viktor Reyson Dreyar the lost heir of the Ikazuchiryū Kingdom?_

 _Translations:_

 _Japanese_

 _Gensoryū – Elemental Dragon_

 _Ikazuchiryū – Lightning Dragon_

 _ **Chapter Five – Return of the Lost Heir**_

" _Prince…?" I spoke in disbelief._

"… _Viktor?" Laxus finished just as shocked. He snatched his hand away. "My name is Laxus. And I'm not a prince."_

 _But Freed's gaze didn't waver._

" _No, you are the twelfth head of House Dreyar." Freed said calmly. "The Crown Prince of the Ikazuchiryū Kingdom…His Royal Highness Viktor Reyson Dreyar."_

The limousine continued to race through the dark streets of Gensoryū as Laxus and I hold onto each other in bewilderment.

"Oh!" I suddenly exclaim with wide eyes.

"Is something the matter Lady Novali?" Freed asked.

"No, it's just… I had a feeling that I recognized Laxus from somewhere." I explained. "I saw a TV documentary about the Ikazuchiryū royal family. They introduced King Makarov… I kinda feel like Laxus looks like him…"

"Are you serious?" Laxus asked me with wide eyes.

"Yes, his resemblance is closest to his grandfather, King Makarov." Freed agreed.

"King Makarov…the greatest and most respected King in Ikazuchiryū history…?" Laxus muttered to himself in shock.

"Yes…" Freed said.

' _Is Laxus seriously…the prince of the Ikazuchiryū Kingdom…?!'_ I wondered, studying him closely.

The reality of the unbelievable situation started to sink it.

"But how the hell am I the grandson of King Makarov?" Laxus muttered, looking so confused. "I grew up in the backwoods of the Ikazuchiryū countryside."

"Do you know about how King Ivan and Queen Reina's son was killed in an accident?" Freed asked solemnly.

"Yes, of course. He drowned in the river of a village he was visiting during his vacation. Only his body was never found…" Laxus answered, then he gasped, paling considerably. "No way…! Are you saying that… _that was me_ …?!"

"Yes. After Prince Viktor was washed away, we searched for him desperately. But we couldn't find him… We had no choice but to declare him dead." Freed replied, sadly. "But I never let go of the hope deep in my heart that he was alive somewhere… Then, when I saw you at the Glass Palace… I started wondering, and launched an investigation. And then…here we are."

After dabbing his eyes with his handkerchief again, Freed turned his gaze out the window.

"We're approaching the airport." Freed announced, "We will take you to Ikazuchiryū Kingdom in a private jet. Lady Novali, it's too dangerous for you to return to your normal life. So I ask that you come with us."

"What…?" I whispered in horror.

"Novali…" Laxus murmured.

I turned to look at him. His eyes pleaded me to go with him.

I smiled lightly, "How could I say no, after all you've done for me?" I murmured, "We'll stick together, and I'll be _your_ strength this time."

…

"So this is the Thunder Palace…" I whispered in awe.

After flying on the jet, we were herded into another limousine and taken to Ikazuchiryū Kingdom's Thunder Palace.

' _I had heard that the situation in Ikazuchiryū right now is unstable, but…'_ I thought, _'This is a truly magnificent castle.'_

"The fact that Prince Viktor is still alive is absolutely top secret." Freed said sternly, "Even within the Thunder Palace, only a small group of people know. It pains me that we cannot hold a proper welcome for you… But please follow me inside."

We hesitated.

"Come, both of you." Freed insisted.

"O-Okay…" I said after a moment.

Laxus took my hand and together we followed after Freed.

…

"Wow, the interior is incredible too!" I mused.

Freed smiled at me, "Along the corridor are displayed antiques and artwork collected by kings of old." He explained. "The décor has be designed around them accordingly."

"I always wanted to see the inside of the Thunder Palace…" Laxus, who had been silent the whole time finally muttered to himself. "But doing it like this…"

"Laxus…" I murmured.

Freed stopped in front of a large door.

"This bedroom has been used by generations of Ikazuchiryū princes." Freed said, ushering us inside. "Both of you, please, wait inside for a moment."

…

After entering the room, Laxus went to stand by a window and gazed outside blankly. I looked around the room. It was very spacious and decorated lavishly. My eyes fell on Laxus though.

' _Maybe I should just keep quiet…'_ I thought, looking concerned.

He glanced at me after a moment, "Keep your pitying looks to yourself." He mumbled.

"I'm just concerned about you." I said softly.

"I know… Sorry." He said, "You don't need to fuss over me though."

"But…" I frowned and moved so I was standing at his side. "I'm in a daze with everything happening like this all of the sudden. I can't even imagine how you're feeling right now."

"Yeah…" Laxus whispered, "I still can't believe I'm really a prince. And here I was thinking I'd gotten caught up in your issues. But it seems like _I'm_ the one who dragged _you_ into a dangerous situation. I'm so sorry, Novali. It must be frightening being dragged off into a foreign country knowing you can't go home for a while…"

' _I can't believe he's apologizing…'_ I thought, astounded.

"It is scary… I keep wishing this is just some kind of bad dream…" I admitted. "But I would much rather be here with you. I promised to be _your_ strength this time, remember?"

"Do you really mean that…?" He asked softly.

"Honest. Cross my heart." I said making an X over my heart with a smile.

The door opened, interrupting us. We both looked to see Freed entering the room with a tea trolley.

"Excuse me." He bowed his head. "I have prepared tea and a simple dinner. Please go ahead and help yourselves."

Freed placed everything on a table in front of the couch and urged us to sit down and dig in. After we finished eating, Freed showed us a couple photos. The first picture is of King Ivan and Queen Reina standing on either side of the throne. Sitting on the throne was King Makarov and on his lap was three year old Prince Viktor. Another picture shows the young prince at the beach wearing black swim trunks with yellow lightning bolts. On his abdomen is the same fairy tail birthmark. Laxus placed a hand over his stomach where his birthmark is.

"That boy's eyes are a stormy blue…and he has the same birthmark as you…" I gasped.

"All members of the Ikazuchiryū royal bloodline have that birthmark somewhere on their bodies." Freed informed us. "Your grandfather's in on the center of his chest and your father's was on the left of his lower back."

"That's really me…" Laxus murmured.

' _This proves that Laxus really_ _ **is**_ _Prince Viktor…!'_ I thought, unable to voice it out loud due to shock.

"This pictures were taken the morning of the accident at the river." Freed said quietly. "Then, after the photo at the riverbed…"

Freed choked up. After looking at the photographs for a long time, Laxus finally raised his head.

"King Makarov is convalescing in a facility inside the castle, right?" He asked.

"You're well informed." Freed nodded.

"As someone aiming to be a politician I have a general handle of the movements of the royal family." Laxus spoke softly, "I also know the current Queen passed away and King Ivan went mad, disappearing soon after the death of his wife."

"Yes… That's true." Freed murmured. "We don't know if he's even alive now…"

"I see…" Laxus said and sighed, "So, now that you have me here, what do you plan to do with me? And why on earth would you take Novali and me all the way here? In fact why would you involve Novali at all?"

"We thought it would be best to bring Lady Novali here not only to keep her safe, but as support for you." Freed said, a fire lighting in his eyes. "I…I want you to claim your place as heir to the throne. I want you to become this countries leader."

"What…?!" Laxus breathed in shock, as my own jaw dropped.

"I'm sure you're already aware, but Ikazuchiryū Kingdom is in a dangerous situation." Freed said, "With King Makarov laid low by illness, there is no one left to lead the country. And in those gaps, the criminal underworld has been gaining power. The men who attacked you were from the Black Lightning Mafia…"

"A-Are you serious…?" I shivered, hugging myself tightly. "I… Oh God… A couple nights ago, I felt like I was being followed by someone."

"They must have gotten their hands on information about Prince Viktor…and are trying to find out about you, as his friend." Freed said seriously, "Although… Maybe…"

"Maybe, what?" I asked nervously.

"Nothing. I was just wondering if there was a possibility that it was my own investigators who you felt the first night…" Freed mumbled, "But the people I entrusted wouldn't make the mistake of being noticed by their target."

"Whoa, wait a minute!" Laxus scowled looking offended on my behalf, "You've been investigating Novali, too?"

"Yes, my apologies…" Freed said, bowing his head. "But the whole time I was investigating all your friends and acquaintances… Novali's name came up, so… It was nothing too personal, just her workplace and address."

"Still…" Laxus grumbled.

' _Oh wow… I had no idea!'_ I thought quietly to myself.

"I don't know how the mafia got their information about either of you though." Freed said, "But it's clear that their information network and financial power is on a level with that of the royal family. And now they even have politicians on their side…"

"Really…? That's…certainly not good…" I murmured.

"Ikazuchiryū was once called the greatest kingdom in the world… In order to return the kingdom's prosperity and pride…" Freed looked Laxus in the eyes intently, "…we need a leader of extraordinary intellect and charisma. And the only one who can fulfill that role is…you Prince Viktor."

"Me…? A leader…?" Laxus hesitated, looking unsure.

Freed bowed deeply to Laxus.

"Please… Please restore this corrupt country to the former glory that the Dreyar family built it up to!" Freed begged.

…

After our meeting with Freed, Laxus and I stepped out onto the balcony to get some fresh air.

' _Laxus hasn't given an answer to Freed's plea yet…'_ I thought to myself. _'I wonder what he's thinking…'_

Laxus remains silent, staring off into a distance. I suddenly sneezed, rubbing my hands up and down my arms.

"You okay?" Laxus turned around and asked me in concern. "Why don't you go back inside the room?"

I moved so I was standing next to him, leaning my back against the rail, and shook my head.

"Nope, I'll stay right here, thank you." I said, crossing my arms.

Laxus smiled down at me.

"Really?" He murmured, letting out a breath of relief. "Hey, what do you think?"

"About what?" I asked.

"About me becoming the heir to the throne." He clarified.

"I…" I trailed off thoughtfully.

"I think this is my chance." He said, with a small smile.

"Yeah." I mumbled.

"I told you before, didn't I?" He said, looking down at me. "That my dream was to become a leader of my country."

"Yes…I remember." I said.

"Like that butler said, as a prince I could actively participate in politics and work my hardest to build up this country. I can put into practice everything I've studied up until now…" He said, smiling softly. "…and everything I've wanted to do in my life."

"You could." I agreed.

"But…" He hesitated, his determined gaze weakening a bit. "I have doubts, too…"

"Like what?" I asked softly.

He sighed long and deep.

"Like…would I really be able to do it? Can I shoulder the responsibility of being the prince of the great Ikazuchiryū Kingdom…?" He asked, "I have no training in being a prince. I grew up as a commoner, with no knowledge of the customs of the royal family…"

"Laxus…" I murmured.

He looked anxious, as he clenched his fists harder around the handrail.

' _This is the first time I've seen Laxus anything short of confident…'_ I thought as I moved closer, leaning on his arm gently.

"I want to ask your opinion on it." He asked, looking down at me.

"I…" I pursed my lips, and then smiled brightly at him, "I know you can do it."

"Novali…" Laxus murmured.

I turned my head, looking out into the distance.

"It's true you're not without your disadvantages…such as living as a commoner." I said seriously, "But…" I slowly smiled, "I've never met someone with as much passion and desire to be of use to their country as you."

I looked back at him expectantly.

"You said that this was your chance, right?" I asked.

"Yeah." He mumbled, and I grinned.

"Then face it with your usual confidence. Use everything you've learned up until now." I looked him straight in the eye. "I believe that _this_ …is your destiny."

"Destiny?" He repeated, and then looked thoughtful, "…Destiny, huh…?"

Laxus' eye widen, and he finally smiles.

"The truth is… I was shocked when I was told that I was a prince." He said, "But on the other hand, part of me accepted it..."

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"I've always had a vague idea that I wasn't my family's true first born child." He said.

"Huh…?" I looked at him bewildered.

"The parents who raised me, and the sister I grew up with… My mother, Cornelia, has already passed away…" He murmured, "But I'm not anything like my mother, father or sister. Outside or inside." He sighed lightly, "But I decided to live like it didn't matter. Even if we weren't connected by blood...those people who raised me with such love are my parents. But when I learned of my real origins tonight…" Laxus sighed, but smiled at me again, "Maybe this is destiny, like you said. And if this _is_ destiny, then I should take on the challenge."

I smiled, and nodded.

"Now that sounds more like you!" I said cheerfully.

"Alright, I'll give Freed my answer." He said, turning away from the rail, grabbing my hand and pulling me along at the same time. "You come too."

"O-Okay!" I giggled, "Or should I say, 'Yes, most certainly, Your Highness.'?"

Laxus made a face, "What with that?" He asked, frowning.

"Well, I mean… If you're a prince, then I thought I should address you as such." I said, smiling lightly.

"Address me as such…?" He scrunched up his face, "There's no need for that."

"I guess it doesn't really work for you, does it?" I teased.

Laxus chuckled, then ruffled my haired affectionately.

"Hey!" I let out an outraged yell, smacking his hand away.

Laxus smiled at me, as I quickly fixed my hair.

"There's no need to change how you speak to me." He said softly, "Even if I become this country's prince…I'm still the same me you know."

"Laxus…" I murmured, smiling warmly.

He squeezed my hand and grinned back at me.

"Come on, let's go!" He said, pulling me along again.

"Okay!" I laughed.

…

"Have you made a decision?" Freed asked, as we walk up to him.

"Yes. My answer is…" Laxus paused.

"Y-Yes…?" Freed asked anxiously.

Laxus smiled, "I'm ready to fulfill my role as this country's prince." He said confidently. "I will be the 12th head of Dreyar House, and heir to the throne of the Ikazuchiryū Kingdom. I think I'll be relying on you a lot from here on. I look forward to working with you."

"Uwahhh!" Freed cried joyously.

"Oh Freed…" I murmured, smiling.

"I'm happy…so happy…!" He sniffled.

While I was patting Freed on the back, I turned to Laxus and see that he's smiling. There's not a trace of doubt on his face.


	6. How to be a Royal

_**The Lost Heir**_

 _Summary: Novali and Laxus' first encounter isn't a good one… She literally crashes into him with a tray full of hot tea and cake, which makes Laxus furious since he has to leave for work. Novali then meets him again when she goes out to have a drink with her best friend Vivian at Fairy Tail, the local bar-which much to Novali's utter shock, the bartender is none other Laxus. After going home that night, both are surprised to find out that they live in the same apartment complex. After a few more incidents, they start getting closer and bump into each other more often. Soon Laxus asks Novali out on a date, not taking no for an answer. But on their way to the restaurant they get attacked by men in black suits. They're cornered when they try to get back to their apartment, but get saved by Freed, the butler of the Dreyar Royal Family. How will they both react when they learn Laxus is actually Prince Viktor Reyson Dreyar the lost heir of the Ikazuchiryū Kingdom?_

 _Translations:_

 _Japanese_

 _Gensoryū – Elemental Dragon_

 _Ikazuchiryū – Lightning Dragon_

 _ **Chapter Six – How to be a Royal**_

I groaned as the sound of birds chirping and sunlight spilling into the room from a gap in the curtain woke me from my slumber. I pushed myself up a little and looked around in a daze.

' _This isn't my bedroom… Where am I…?'_ I thought, moving so that I was sitting on the edge of the four poster canopy bed that had silk blankets and soft down pillows.

I looked around at the lavishly decorated room in confusion.

' _Am I still dreaming? It's like I'm in a castle…'_ I suddenly jolted into full awareness. _'Oh! Wait a minute! I actually_ _ **am**_ _in a castle!'_

I ran over to the curtains, yanked them and the doors open and stepped out onto the balcony. Squinting against the bright sun, I saw the Thunder Palace's gorgeous white rose garden below me. I smiled, breathing in the fragrance of my favorite flower and headed back inside the room, leaving the balcony doors open.

Just as I sit back down on the bed and was wondering what to do, I heard a knock on the door.

"Lady Novali, do you mind if I come in?" A woman's voice asked.

I looked down at the modest silk night gown that was lent to me, but still wished I had a robe to put on over it.

"U-Uh… G-Go ahead." I stammered.

A maid with long, curly light brown hair and brown eyes stepped inside the room, closing the door behind her. She smiled a bit and curtsied to me.

"Good morning." She greeted, "My name is Evergreen. You may call me Ever, if you'd like. I'll be your personal maid during your stay here. I've brought you something to wear for today."

She held up a pretty indigo summer dress that had a thin shiny silver belt and shiny silver ballet flats. She even had a matching indigo headband for my hair. Though they were simple and pretty, I could tell they were made with expensive materials, which made me nervous to wear them.

"Oh, thank you." I smiled weakly.

"You are most welcome." She said, "Please change into these, and I will take you to the dining room."

"Uh, okay…" I said. "But, um, Ever? You don't have to be so polite with me. You can just call me Novali."

Evergreen looked frowned.

"Oh no, I couldn't possibly do that." She denied, and then continued with a bit of a scowl, "Freed would scold me if I spoke plainly to either of the honored guests he personally welcomed into the castle last night."

"I see…" I murmured.

' _That's right… Laxus and I came to the Ikazuchiryū Kingdom yesterday.'_ I thought, _'I was told I should stay here for my safety and to support Laxus.'_

"So, Freed is your boss?" I asked, as I took the dress and shoes from her and walked behind the changing curtain.

"Yes. He is a compassionate man and so dedicated to the royal family." Evergreen spoke kindly. "He was so heartbroken at the young prince's death… They were very close."

"I see… I'm sorry to hear that." I said, remembering that Laxus being the true crown prince was still a secret.

I quickly changed into the dress and shoes and let Evergreen do my hair into a pretty French braid before she slipped the headband on as the finishing touch.

…

"Lady Novali has arrived." Evergreen announced as we stepped into the dining hall.

I looked around and saw Laxus already seated and eating at the table.

"Good morning." I greeted him with a smile, as I sat down next to him.

"Uh, yeah… Morning." He said in between mouthfuls of food.

Evergreen dished up a plate for me and then stood back against the wall next to a man dressed as a rather strange knight. He held a helmet with a feather decoration in his hands, so his dark red eyes and unruly blue and black hair were visible to see.

I took a dainty bite and smiled at the sweet and tart fluffiness that could only be blueberry pancakes drenched in buttery maple syrup.

"Did you sleep well?" I asked, as I cut another small bite. "A lot happened yesterday."

"Yeah, I did, surprisingly." He answered, "I thought I might not be able to, but I actually fell asleep right away. How about you? Did you get enough sleep?"

"Yes. I fell fast asleep instantly." I replied, taking a sip of some apple juice. "The bed was soft and so comfortable."

Laxus grinned, "Ha! You do seem like the type who'd be able to sleep just about anywhere." He said, teasingly.

"Jeez! What do you mean by that?" I huffed.

We continued eating and bantering playfully. After another minute, the knightly dressed man approached me.

"Excuse me, Lady Novali. My name is Bickslow." He introduced himself, "Would you like some eggs, or something else to add to your pancakes?"

"Oh, um, yes. Some eggs whites sound good…if you don't mind?" I answered. "And…if it's not too much trouble, may I have another glass of apple juice?"

"Can I have more orange juice, sausage and toast as well?" Laxus asked.

"Of course. I'll see to your orders right away." He smiled pleasantly, and bowed, before leaving the room.

Bickslow and Evergreen had been waiting patiently by the wall the whole time. Both of them were paying the utmost attention to everything we did.

"This is better service than both a five star hotel and restaurant." I mumbled, "It's kind of making me nervous…"

"It _is_ weird to be watched by people while we eat…" He agreed, frowning. "Maybe I should do something about it."

"Well… You are their prince, after all." I said quietly. "If you said you'd like them to leave, they'd probably leave."

"Do they even know that I'm their prince?" Laxus looked at me pointedly. "Didn't Freed say something about only a handful of people knowing who I really am?"

"Oh, that's right." I said.

As we were whispering to each other, the door to the room opened. But instead of Bickslow coming in with our orders, it was Freed who entered.

"You may leave now, Ever." Freed ordered, "And let Bickslow know to knock before coming in with their order."

"At once." Evergreen spoke, and left promptly.

Freed shut the door behind her and came over to use.

"Good morning Lady Novali, Your Highness." He greeted us. "How is your hand, Lady Novali?"

"It's still a bit sore, but it doesn't bother me too much." I replied, though I winced when I flexed my fingers around the fork and smiled sheepishly.

"Hmm. I shall see to your injury later on then." Freed said, "We have some salve that will heal that up rather quickly without leaving a scar."

"Oh, thank you so much! That would be great!" I said happily.

"Of course. Now, is the food to your liking?" He asked.

"Y-Yes, it's wonderful." I suddenly stammered.

But Laxus sighed.

"The foods' great and all, but what she meant to say is that we're not used to eating in such style." He said bluntly. "I don't know about her, but I usually just have coffee in the morning. _Alone_."

Freed doesn't seem perturbed, but his mouth softened in amusement.

"It's good to eat a lot of nutritional food first thing in the day." He said, "Now, regarding your appointments today…"

 **WHAM!**

I shrieked in surprise when Freed thumped the thick he'd been holding on the table in front of Laxus, who jumped, startled.

"What's this…?" He frowned.

" _This_ is your royal training that you'll be undertaking from today on." Freed explained, "These documents outline the ten day program."

"Royal training can be completed in ten days?!" I exclaimed.

"That's right." He answered and looked at Laxus, "I'm afraid since you were brought up in a commoner's household, you have not acquired the correct manners and culture that a proper prince should have."

"Actually, my household was even poorer than the average family." Laxus murmured.

"Before you step out in public, and before you start acting as the heir to the throne, I'd like you to study these." Freed said, "This file contains information on the customs of the royal family as well as the etiquette and historical information of the Ikazuchiryū Kingdom and it's royals. You shall also learn dance, tennis, and so on."

Laxus looked awkward and hesitant.

"I know that I need to acquire knowledge." He said slowly, "But surely there's no need to learn dancing and table manners? My role is to manage the country's political affairs…"

"No. Dealing with internal affairs is not a royal's only job." Freed corrected, "You'll be mixing with other countries' royals, and deepening ties with them. And also creating relationships so that they will help if something happens again. Diplomacy is also an important part of your role. And for that, you need a minimum grasp of proper manners…"

Laxus grimaced.

"But… That is quite a lot to learn. Are you sure it can all be done in ten days?" I asked, concerned.

"I have received information that Viktor is an extremely talented person." Freed nodded, "He is always at the top of his classes, and he excels in sport too. There's nothing he can't do."

"Well, I suppose, but…" Laxus trailed off.

"For someone as smart as you, I'm sure this will be a piece of cake." Freed said confidently.

"Wha…?" Laxus' eyes widened, but then he gave us a fearless grin. "Heh. Now that you've said that to me, I guess I have no choice but to prove you right."

"Excellent." Freed nodded.

"However. There is one condition." Laxus said, suddenly serious.

"What is it?" Freed asked.

"I want to keep my first name as Laxus. I'm fine with using Dreyar as my last name, but Laxus stays or no dice." Laxus said.

"Uh… That's…" Freed stammered in surprise.

"I spoke to Novali about this yesterday too." Laxus said.

I smiled and nodded quietly.

"Even if my real name is Viktor Reyson Dreyar… I have lived as Laxus." Laxus stated firmly, "I want to keep that as my first name. I will be Laxus Reyson Dreyar, or I could be known as Laxus Viktor Dreyer. As long as Laxus stays my first name, I'm fine with changing the other two names."

"I see… Laxus Viktor Dreyar it shall be then." Freed said, "But to me, you will always be Prince Viktor. However I will honor your feelings."

Freed's eyes swim in tears, but he smiles all the same.

"Alright. I shall arrange things so that Laxus Viktor Dreyar is your official name." He said.

"Laxus! That's great!" I cheered for him.

"Yeah." He smiled back at me.

"But I also have one thing to ask of you." Freed suddenly cut in.

"What is it?" Laxus asked.

"Please don't speak so politely to me." He requested, "Speak to me as you would anyone else."

"Oh, um…" Laxus hesitated.

"You are my master, Laxus." Freed said determinedly, "I might be younger than you, but I've been looking out for you since we were children… I'd just like you to not think of me as some stranger you've just met, but as your friend, as family."

"I understand." Laxus said, "From now on I'll think of you as a second sibling."

"Thank you." Freed smiled happily.

"Jeez, and I thought Cana was one sibling too many." He teased.

I giggled, "You sure are a well-loved brother." I said. "I'm almost jealous."

Laxus blushed and made a face at me, causing me to giggle again.

"Well, then, Viktor-I mean Laxus. I'd like to start your royal training right away." Freed stated. "First… We'll start with table manners."

He pulled a retractable cane out of his pocket. He extended it out to its full length and then slapped in onto his palm.

"Kya…!" I squeaked at the sharp cracking sound.

"Laxus, I tolerated it earlier, but… Please put only bite-sized pieces of food onto your fork, like Lady Novali does, and do not gnaw at your food." Freed ordered.

"That's how you're supposed to do it? But…" He looked helplessly at his food.

I giggled again, "Cut it into smaller pieces with your knife." I explained.

Laxus scowled at me. "It's kinda annoying to have you ordering me around as well…" He muttered.

"Also, Lady Novali…" Freed started on me. "When you rest your knife or fork on the knife rest, the fork goes on the left with the knife on the right, blade facing inwards."

"O-Oh. I had no idea." I said, fixing the utensils.

"Don't worry. You can learn now." Freed said.

"Wha… Me too?!" I exclaimed. "But I'm not a princess!"

"Who would have guess that one?" Laxus snickered.

I elbowed him harshly in the ribs and we started bickering, but two sharp warning cracks on the backs of our chairs from Freed's cane had us both sitting straight, silent and attentive.

"Yes, it will encourage Prince Laxus more to have a partner in his training." Freed explain, "Now then. Neither one of you will be getting any mercy from me! So pay attention!"

…

From then on I ended up joining Laxus in his royal training.

' _But I still can't go back to Gensoryū, what with the mafia knowing I'm one of Laxus' friends… They won't make going home easy.'_ I thought.

Freed handled my cousins for me, telling them that I came to the Thunder Palace as a pastry chef at the special request of the Dreyar royal family, and so I would be staying in Ikazuchiryū for some time.

' _I hate lying to them, but… I've rather have it this way than have the mafia coming to the shop guns blazing…'_ I thought with a sigh.

Right now I was in the room that was Laxus' office. We were listening to Freed lecture about Ikazuchiryū's history.

"…and the cause of the financial crisis one hundred years ago-" Freed spoke, but was interrupted.

"I know that too." Laxus said, in a bored tone. "The guild, Blue Skull, that was running one of the towns tried to control everything everywhere. They chased profits aggressively and forced outrageous tax prices upon the townsfolk. The ones who responded to the crisis were Mavis Vermillion, Warrod Sequen, Precht Gaebolg, and the former king, Yuri Dreyar, who, at the time, was still a prince."

"Well, it doesn't seem like you need me to teach you about Ikazuchiryū's history." Freed said, impressed.

"Jeez, did I already tell you that to begin with?" Laxus groaned.

' _This is really just a recap for him…'_ I thought.

"By the way, Lady Novali." Freed spoke up. "Do you know the name of the king at that time?"

"Huh, me…?" I asked with wide eyes.

"Hurry and answer." Laxus teased, "It should be easy. I did say his name just a moment ago."

"I-It was…King Yuri?" I asked more than stated.

"Correct." Freed said, and I sighed in relief.

…

After that the royal training continued… Laxus struggled a bit with the manners and etiquette part. But he excelled at the academics and already mastered the sports.

' _He really is excellent at both spots and studying…'_ I thought as I took the strawberry and vanilla marble cheesecake out of the oven.

I was in the palace's kitchens as I thought back on the past few days. I had been participating in the royal training too, but I was starting to fall behind Laxus… Right now I was taking a break. I had gotten permission to use the kitchen to my heart's content, so there I was, stress baking to clear my head.

' _What else should I make…?'_ I thought.

I gazed vacantly out of the window when I suddenly see Laxus astride a horse.

' _Wow…! He can ride a horse too, huh?'_ I thought.

"Amazing…" I murmured out loud. "Hmm… Oh! That's it!"

Suddenly, I get an idea of what to bake and am absorbed in my preparations.

…

"Lady Novali? Lady Novali?!" Freed called out to me.

"…Yes?" I answer as I take the baking pans from the oven and set them on the hot pads on the counter.

"Ooh, the kitchen smells wonderful." Freed said, "And look at all these sweets!"

"Hi, Freed! Ah… This is stress baking at its finest." I giggled sheepishly, "The brownies just now came out of the oven."

"I see." He smiled. "If you wouldn't mind, would you come and join Laxus for his next bit of royal training?"

"S-Sure… I guess I'm at a good stopping point. But I feel…" I hesitated.

"What's on your mind, my lady?" Freed asked gently.

"…I kind of feel like I'm holding him back…" I murmured.

"I don't think you are in the slightest. If anything you're encouraging him to keep going and to do better." Freed said honestly. "But whether or not you believe me, he'll need you for this lesson."

"Alright then. Thank you, Freed." I smiled, "Um… About the brownies… I'd like us all to eat these together, once they've cooled."

"Of course." Freed nodded, "I'll have someone prepare them."

…

Freed had me change into another dress and high heels before he brought me into the ball room…which Laxus happened to be standing in the middle of with a grumpy frown on his face wearing a nice suit and polished dress shoes.

"What's the matter…?" I asked in surprise, taking in his appearance and sulky posture.

I hurried over to him in concern.

"To think that there's something I can't master…" He muttered, as soon as I stood in front of him.

"What is it?" I asked.

But when he refused to speak anymore, I turned to Freed. He smiled, even as his eyebrows furrowed in consternation.

" _Dancing_ is a little different than sports." He said.

"Dancing…?" I repeated.

"We were using a maid as his partner, but they didn't really…click." He explained further. "And so that's why I called for you, Lady Novali."

"But I've never danced before either!" I said incredulously.

"I think if I danced with Novali I'd probably get worse…" Laxus sighed.

"Hey! That's mean!" I snapped, and pinched him arm. Hard.

"Ow!" He yelped.

We glared at each other until Freed cleared his throat.

"I thought you would be less nervous if you danced with a partner of your own level and someone whom you are more familiar with." He explained. "Okay now. Laxus put your left hand on Lady Novali's waist, Lady Novali your left hand needs to rest on his shoulder… Good! Now place your palm on top of his. Keep your posture straight. Lady Novali step closer to Laxus… Closer… _Closer._ "

Freed sighed and pushed me none-too-gently on the back until Laxus and I were very close together.

"U-Um…" I stammered.

' _We're so close…!'_ I yelped mentally.

My heart started to beat wildly at seeing his face mere inches from mine.

"Well, I guess I have no choice…" He murmured.

Although he still looked grumpy, he tightened his grip on me.

"Just follow my lead." He told me.

Unable to calm myself, I answered without thinking first.

"B-But…" I stammered again. "I-I thought you couldn't dance very well yourself…"

Laxus gave me an irritated look.

"What?" He asked.

"Be silent, both of you." Freed commanded. "Now Laxus will take the lead. Lady Novali, you must follow his steps and move along in time."

Then music started to play…and chaos began.

"Ow! Laxus… That was my foot…!" I complained, as he stepped on it.

"You're the one who put your foot out just as I was stepping forward." He huffed.

"I did not…!" I snapped. "Don't you dare make it out like it was only my fault! You had no idea where our feet where, Laxus!"

"Ugh… You…" He sighed, and chewed his lip.

Suddenly we heard the sound of someone chuckling.

"That's…" I trailed off, having recognized the voice.

Laxus let go of me so I could turn around. Five people stood in near the entrance to the ball room.

"It's been a while since I've visited Ikazuchiryū." Natsu grinned. "And no sooner do I get here when I'm greeted by this hilarious sight! What were you trying to do?"

"Natsu, be nice…!" Wendy scolded.

"Looks like some kind of comedy scene…" Rogue said nonchalantly.

"You say that, but you're actually not much better at dancing, ya know?" Sting teased.

"Well, I'm better than _that_ …" Rogue muttered.

"Viktor." Erza greeted, "No, it's Laxus now, and Novali, it's good to see you."

"Hello, everyone." I greeted with a smile, even though I was confused.

' _What are they doing here…?'_ I wondered.

 ** _A/N:_** _I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER! Life has hit and knocked me down pretty hard, but I'm finally standing up and getting my butt in gear. I will also try to get the next chapter of Bittersweet Love up as soon as I can. PLEASE read AND MAKE SURE YOU LEAVE A REVIEW! I CRAVE THEM! Haha!_


End file.
